


Gaindroid 18

by FruitFrakker



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Weight Gain, muscle expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Android 21 offers Android 18 an... interesting way to bulk up. WG/Muscle Expansion one-shot, drabblish. Muscle Expansion is pretty outside my wheelhouse but enjoyed the chance to dabble with it
Kudos: 3





	Gaindroid 18

It was as the torso of the silver-haired, buxom biodroid stretched like taffy; the top half sailing in spiral pattern toward her face, that Android 18 thought to question _how_ exactly 21 meant to make her stronger. A bit too late for second thoughts, though, as the gummy woman’s smiling face—followed by the rest of her upper body—jammed into 18’s mouth. The blonde cyborg’s cheeks bulged tremendously, eyed wide in astonishment as she slurped up the impish Majin, feeling a fluid with the consistency of molasses ooze down her throat and quickly begin to fill her stomach. She grappled with the now intense feeling of fullness in her midsection, her golden belt buckle groaning against her blue skirt as her waist began to expand.

It was hard to be too focused on her expanding girth, however, as the primary sensation registering with 18 was the gallons and gallons of pink goo forcing its way into her mouth and down her throat, cheeks creaking with the sheer volume of fluid entering her. How could this woman possibly contain _this_ much goo? 18 Was made of sterner stuff though, and despite the not exactly pleasant feeling of slorping down a swimming pool’s worth of Majin goop, in a moment she grew as close to ‘comfortable’ with that situation as she could reasonably expect to be.

Comfortable enough at least for her arms—themselves visibly flabbier as the goo permeated all of 18’s innards—to explore her expanded form. Her pudgy fingers started at her belt buckle again, feeling it indented several inches into her skirt, which was now separated from her black top by a good foot or so of bulbous rolls of fat that nearly encased her belt, spilling over her chunky hips on all sides. The mere pressure of her fingers caused the buckle to give up the ghost; snapping away from her turgid body and taking the rest of the belt with it. The sudden crack of the belt separating elicited a groan—as much as she could with her mouth full of goo at least—but she was glad to have the pressure gone, even if it more goop was flowing into her thighs and all the way down to her calves, stretching her black leggings to the point of tearing.

From her trunk like legs, 18’s hands ran up her gelatinous belly, the goo worming about within finally causing her skirt to snap into ribbons, leaving her in a pair of overburdened black panties. Her shirt faired much like her leggings—stretching but clear holes where bits of fat poked through. At the top of this mound of flesh rested a pair of fat tits, each larger than her head and tearing at her neckline. Just touching them with her plump digits was enough to send a shiver through her form. How the hell was she supposed to fight like _this_?

Then suddenly the gurgling growth stopped. 18 had spread her thick legs as wide as she could, her leggings now torn completely asunder—and had been ready for her wobbly, globular torso to topple to the ground. Instead, the last bit of 21 entered her and the gurgling ceased, for a moment, allowing 18’s barely articulate arms to grasp at the mounds of flesh hanging out before her… then suddenly it all rapidly sucked in, squirming about within her. It was like her innards were all being rearranged, which was surprisingly quite a deal less painful than that would seem to imply. She felt herself… grow taller, her torso, arms, legs all physically growing… larger, also while the mounds of fat in her midsection seemed to ‘drain’ away. At first her body parts appeared to be ballon-like, large formless blobs, but as 18 grew another head taller, then another, definition began to etch itself across her body.

Bursting out from the remnants of her shirt and jacket were a large pair of breast; not the distended mounds of flesh of earlier but pert and spherical, sitting atop well defined pecs. The remaining fat of her stomach quickly melted away into sturdy, six-pack abs; so well defined you could cut a diamond against them. No longer a fat ass, her glutes grew compact and sturdy; down her legs her quadriceps bulged outward, a good foot or so of thick, raw muscle crackling with ki. Her arms too, searching over her refined form, had grown meaty biceps, strong and vascular.

It was all a bit much for 18 to take in, staring down at her nude but monstrously buff form, the ki within her crackling with every twitch of muscle. She’s gone from a ham-planet to an approximation of Broly, muscle piled upon muscle all over her body, which now stood a good 9 feet tall. She clutched her fist, feeling the energy churning within, then launched a simple ki blast into the air. The energy ball flew up miles into the sky, then exploded in a fireball brighter than the sun. A grin grew across her chiseled face. 21 hadn’t tricked her; this indeed was the power she’d been promised. With their combined powers, nothing would stand in her way.

…But how exactly was 21 going to get out?


End file.
